Reuni Tengah Malam
by TheSmilingFallenAngel
Summary: Post-CoS. Roy Mustang - Alkohol - Tamu tengah malam - Edward Elric. Sang tamu tengah malam sedang berdiri di depan kamar apartemennya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya dan seulas senyum simpul di wajahnya. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Ed." RoyEd


**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu-sensei

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika Brigadir Jendral Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, membuka pintu kamar apartemennya yang terletak beberapa blok dari Markas Besar Central. Pria berambut hitam itu tidak terkejut ketika yang menyapanya hanyalah kesunyian yang sudah menemaninya tahun-tahun belakangan ini. Tidak terlihat cahaya lampu yang menyusup keluar lewat sela-sela pintu kamar tidurnya, tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak sama berjalan menuju pintu depan, dan tidak ada sosok remaja yang menghampiri dirinya dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai di bahunya dan kerutan kecil di antara kedua matanya sembari berkata, 'darimana saja kau?'.

Ia melepas jaket hitam panjang dan jaket biru seragam kemiliterannya dengan sedikit enggan, melemparnya begitu saja bersama dengan kunci apartemennya ke satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan kecil itu, berjalan ke dapur, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas satu dari tiga kursi yang ada di dapur mungil itu. Penglihatannya yang belum sepenuhnya fokus karena alkohol yang masih mengalir dalam sistemnya berusaha membiasakan satu-satunya mata yang ia miliki untuk dapat melihat dalam kegelapan yang masih menyelimuti tempat tinggalnya. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang dan menyambar botol wiski yang berdiri manis di tengah meja di hadapannya, membuka tutupnya dengan keahlian yang ia dapatkan setelah bertahun-tahun melakukannya, lalu menenggak minuman keras itu dalam satu tegukan besar langsung dari mulut botolnya. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya; rasa hangat yang sama yang ia rasakan tidak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu ketika ia duduk di bar ditemani beberapa gelas berisi minuman berakohol entah-apa-namanya yang diberikan sang pegawai bar.

Namun, itu bukan rasa hangat yang ia inginkan.

Satu tegukan wiski kembali menuruni kerongkongannya.

Ia menutup matanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kayu di depannya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian empat tahun lalu (_Baru empat tahun? Kukira sudah sepuluh tahun_, renung Roy); satu di antara banyak kejadian yang tidak akan pernah Roy lupakan. Saat ketika kekasihnya memunggungi dirinya di atas mesin raksasa yang melayang di langit Central City dan berlari meninggalkannya dengan Alphonse tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada dirinya. Laki-laki bermata emas itu tidak mengucapkan kata 'maaf', 'terima kasih', 'selamat tinggal', ataupun 'aku mencintaimu'. Ia hanya melayangkan senyum sedih padanya dan pergi menghilang dari hidupnya.

Belum pernah ia merasa sekesal itu pada mantan bawahannya saat ia masih menjadi kolonel dulu. Ia kesal padanya karena setelah dua tahun menunggu dalam pengasingan di suatu-tempat-terpencil-entah-di-mana sebagai seorang kopral biasa, ia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya, apalagi memeluknya dan mengecup lembut wajahnya. Ia kesal padanya karena kekasihnya itu tidak memperhitungkan faktor dirinya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari hidupnya begitu saja. Ia kesal pada—

Roy menggerutu keras ketika lamunannya terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu depan apartemennya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang bermandikan sinar bulan purnama menunjukkan pukul 11.50 dan bangkit dari kursinya. Orang waras mana yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini, pikirnya jengkel. Ia mencari-cari kunci kamarnya di atas timbunan jaket di atas sofa dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu agar tidak membuat kepalanya pusing. Matanya membulat beberapa detik setelah pintunya terbuka dan mulutnya menganga ketika pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok yang ada di depannya.

Sang Tamu Tengah Malam—Edward Elric—sedang berdiri di depan kamar apartemennya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya dan seulas senyum simpul di wajahnya.

Tidak, ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi, pikir Roy. Otaknya—yang masih terpengaruh alkohol—pasti sedang memainkan trik cahaya pada matanya. Yang jelas, laki-laki di hadapannya bukanlah Edward, kekasih yang selama ini ditunggunya.

Ya, orang ini pasti Kain Fuery, atau Riza Hawkeye, atau entah-siapa yang karena trik cahaya dan alkohol menyebabkan dirinya membayangkan sang Fullmetal Alchemist sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Roy?"

Oh Tuhan, telinganya bahkan memainkan trik pada otak malangnya! Suara itu—suara yang sudah empat tahun ini dirindukannya—menari-nari mengejek di telinganya, seolah menghinanya sambil mengatakan _'Kau ingin mendengarnya kan? Ha! Dan sekarang kau tidak akan mendengarnya lagi!'_. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir mendengar suara (yang biasanya keras, penuh percaya diri, dan keyakinan) lembut dan manis itu menyebut namanya? Ah ya, enam tahun dan ia masih belum dapat melupakannya.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia membanting keras-keras daun pintu yang masih dipegangnya dan berlari kembali ke wiski yang tadi ditinggalkannya, namun satu telapak tangan hangat menemukan jalannya ke wajahnya dan mengusap pelan pipinya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Semua pikiran tentang bagaimana ini semua adalah ilusi sirna. Sentuhan itu sungguh…nyata.

"Roy? Kau tak apa?" bisik pemuda itu khawatir. Ibu jarinya kini membelai lembut pipi satunya lagi yang tertutup kain hitam penutup matanya, tepat di bawah soket tempat mata kirinya seharusnya berada. Kedua bola mata emasnya tertuju pada wajah Roy, penuh rasa sesal. "Roy, aku… minta maaf," katanya lirih.

Tapi Roy tidak mendengar perkataannya. Tubuhnya masih berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu, dipikirannya hanya ada satu: Edward sudah kembali di sisinya. Dalam sekejap, ia menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut emasnya. Syaraf-syarafnya bersorak gembira ketika wangi khas dan unik pemuda dalam pelukannya menyerbu indra penciumannya. Ia bisa merasakan Edward melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggangnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Rasa hangat inilah yang sangat ia inginkan dalam enam tahun ini.

Sang jendral menutup matanya dan mendesah penuh kepuasan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Edward akan kembali ke Amestris—ke dunianya, apalagi berpikir kalau ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini lagi. Saat bersama Edward, ia menjadi lebih kuat, bahkan, bisa saja ia berpikir bisa mengambil-alih dunia. Ia mau saja jika disuruh tetap berdiri dalam posisi seperti itu selama berjam-jam. Dan saat itu ia menyatakan bahwa hidupnya kini hampir sempurna.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya di telinga Edward. Roy tidak habis pikir, kenapa baru sekarang ia mengatakan dua kata itu pada kekasihnya. Dua kata sejuta makna itu meninggalkan rasa manis di lidahnya dan kehangatan di dadanya, membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman dan ingin mengatakannya berulang-ulang padanya yang sangat disayanginya.

Dirasakannya Edward mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab, "aku tahu."

Dan jam besar di Taman Central mulai berdentang di kejauhan.

Roy membuka matanya untuk menatap wajah Edward dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati kekasihnya sudah tidak berada dalam dekapannya lagi. Ia tidak sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemennya, melainkan sedang duduk di kursi di dapurnya dengan sebotol wiski berwarna hijau berada di hadapannya.

Jam besar mengakhiri dentang keduabelasnya.

Pria itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas sandaran kursi kayu yang didudukinya dan menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Tawa hambar keluar dari mulutnya dan air mata terbebas dari kukungan pelupuk matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah berpikir ia bisa bahagia kembali. Sungguh lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu dan tidak masuk akal.

Tawanya kini terganti dengan isak tangis yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ia bendung. Dadanya terasa sesak, lebih sakit daripada ketika ia terbangun di rumah sakit dan menyadari ia telah kehilangan sebelah matanya, kepercayaan dirinya, dan kekasihnya sekaligus dalam satu malam enam tahun yang lalu.

'_Siapa sangka ilusi bisa senyata itu?'_

Dan botol wiski itu tergeletak terlupakan di atas meja.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Ed."

_Takdir memang kejam._

* * *

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

_**My Last Breath—Evanescence**_

* * *

**With love (and ten buckets of tears for Roy)  
TheSmilingFallenAngel—kurosaki toshiro**


End file.
